interruptions
by cohenwannabe
Summary: A Kandy scene i made up from season one as i got sick of Rachel making moves on Sandy! it's rated T but could be a possible M most likely!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!! Okay so I'm in a great mood tonight lol hence the reason I already wrote a chapter for "bath time" and now I'm writing this.**

**Okay so this is a brand new piece of Kandy smutt. It's a oneshot and I was inspired because I was watching season one earlier and I was getting annoyed and fed up at Rachel making passes at Sandy and trying to talk down his marriage/ sex life so I decided to make my own wee scene.**

**-**

Sandy sat at his desk in his fairly new office supposedly working on "the heights" case that he had taken against his wife's, father's company. But he was too distracted. His favourite picture of Kirsten was sat on front of it and all he could do was stare at her. It wasn't right. Work shouldn't be able to keep them apart. They had failed a few good times to have sex now. There was the time in the bedroom, the hot tub, and then the date they set in the kitchen which he had to cancel. If Caleb wasn't phoning Kirsten then Rachel was phoning him and he was sick and tired of it. All they wanted was one night alone together, or not even a night an hour would do. Sandy was determined to get time alone with Kirsten yet.

His trance was interrupted by a knock at the door and as Sandy looked Rachel strolled in without waiting for an answer.

"Sandy! Now why do you look like you are not working very hard."

"Because I'm not" replied Sandy trying to hide his frustration.

"Well Sandy we need to go over the presentation later and if you don't finish that then we can't finish the presentation."

Sandy just let out a sigh.

"Well looks like it's gonna be another late night at the office for us!" Rachel chimed as if she were happy about it.

"No Rachel, not tonight. Okay I've barely seen my family for days, and my wife…"

"Sandy, why did you take this case if you weren't willing to put in the hours and work hard?" Rachel interrupted.

Ah guilt Sandy thought to himself, that always got him.

"Sandy, as of this moment you don't set foot outside this office until what you are doing is finished and you are ready to go over the presentation."

"Oh come on Rachel I'm not a child," he tried dot protest.

" Ah ah, I don't wanna hear it Sandy, when we win this case you'll thank me for this," and with that she left.

-

Sandy was furious but he had a plan. If he couldn't go to Kirsten he would bring Kirsten to him.

"hey baby" Sandy said softly as he heard her professional voice answer the Newport group phone.

"Sandy! Hey! I have been thinking about you all day long."

"Me too honey, about you."

"Are you okay Sandy? You don't sound too happy"

"Well, I was happy until about 5 minutes ago. I had hoped we could…you know…tonight, but Rachel came in and totally sabotaged that. I'm not under office arrest until I finish my work!"

"Awww I'm sorry honey. Tonight would have been so great."

"So we find an alternative"

"Sandy what do you mean?"

"Well I can't come to you, but she didn't say you can't come to me"

"You want me to come to your office to have time alone with you?" Kirsten decided to clarify.

"I know it's not ideal but I want you so bad and I'm missing you."

Sandy always knew what buttons to push.

-

All afternoon Sandy worked as slowly as possible just to ensure he would be in his office when Kirsten called round. And it worked.

Kirsten knocked lightly on Sandy's door before letting herself in. Of course he got up to greet her, he had thought about it all day, should he take it slow or just dive in there. He had decided on option one but when the time came that went out the window. Kirsten turned around to close the door behind her and when she turned back Sandy was right next to her. She flung her arms around his neck without hesitation as his griped her hips and their lips met. One long sensual kiss followed by a few light pecks started them off,

"I'm glad you came" Sandy whispered while he stroked her cheek.

"Oh honey, I was never gonna turn you down," she giggled.

"glad to hear it."

Sandy sought out her lips once again, their tongues explored the other's mouth as they got lost in the feeling of each other. Taking it one step further Sandy removed Kirsten's suit jacket before throwing it over a chair and pushing her up against the door. He took her hands and pinned them either side of her head as he kissed over her neck and down the part of her chest that was exposed from her silk top. He released her hands as he retook his position on her lips and they kissed deeply and passionately.

Sandy pressed himself against her so that she could feel his arousal growing beneath her.

Kirsten desperately raked her hands through her husband's hair savouring every moment. Sandy moved his hands under her top as he kissed her favourite spots.

"Oh you feel so good baby" he muttered as his hand found her nipple and enjoyed making it go hard in his hand. Lucky for him Kirsten's top was one that did not require a bra to be worn underneath.

"Sandy…kiss…can we…sit down?"

Sandy obliged by lifting his wife off the ground as she released a giggle and carrying her over to his desk chair. Initially he sat her on the edge of his desk as he rested back into his chair but just as he suspected she soon found her way onto his knee. With Sandy's help she sat straddling him, her skirt pulled up to accommodate this gave Sandy a sneak peak at her underwear. They stared into each other's eyes before their mouths simultaneously moved towards each other. They kissed passionately. As Sandy's hands sought out the skin on Kirsten's legs caressing as the went higher she skilfully unbuttoned his shirt revealing his sexy chest. She leaned down placing a couple of wet kisses on his chest before finding his lips again.

Sandy's hands were caressing her ass now as he contemplated removing her panties. Kirsten worked this out and lifted herself up slightly so he could slip them off her. He pushed her skirt up even more so that he had unobstructed access. Kirsten was impressed at Sandy's erection and shifted herself so her groin was on his as she grinded them together ever so slightly just to create a friction; then she worked on Sandy's belt and trousers just pushing them far enough down for him to be free to enter her. Their lips crashed hard together as did their bodies and Sandy was inside. Kirsten let out a loud moan and Sandy had to try and hush her.

"Oh God I missed this! I missed you!" Kirsten breathed as she rocked back and forth on her husband.

She leaned back slightly as Sandy kissed and sucked at her revealed skin above her top. Kirsten increased the pace making them both louder. Panting and frantically running their hands through each other's hair they both tightened and gasped as they came together for the first time in a wee while. They both calmed their breathing as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you baby" Sandy whispered.

Kirsten took his face in her hands "I love you too," and then their lips embraced in a deep kiss that was heartfelt and sexual all in one.

-

"Sandy have you….Oh my God" Rachel turned round to face away form her colleague and his wife.

When she barged into his office never in a million years did she expect to find him making out with his wife.

Kirsten self consciously jumped up off of Sandy's lap and fixed her skirt and top desperately hoping Rachel wasn't going to spot her discarded underwear. Sandy also reassembled his clothes and ran a hand through his hair. When it safe to do so again Rachel turned around to face them.

"Don't you know how to knock!!!" Sandy raised his voice furiously.

Kirsten knew he was mad and placed her hand on his back supportively as he rambled on at Rachel about how it's not fair to be restricted or contained in the office for so long. He wasn't afraid to work for the case but he was afraid that if he did too much he could lose his family. He also raged about comments and hints she'd been dropping concerning him, her and Kirsten. When he had finished Rachel looked stunned. Kirsten stood quietly and Sandy looked from one to the other and back again.

"That is so unprofessional Sandy, what I just walked in on."

"Yeah well I don't care. My Wife is someone I need and I need to spend time with and seen as how you wouldn't let me leave this was our only option. I'm so sick of interruptions! From now on I leave work when I decide! And I spend my free time how I want to without phone calls every five minutes,"

Again there was an awkward silence.

"ummm okay I'm gonna go" Kirsten spoke for the first time.

"Baby you don't have to." he turned and stoked her hair out of her face.

"no I know, I have to get back to work anyway. I'll see you at home tonight." she offered a weak smile.

Sandy wasn't finished with her though. He helped her put her coat back on and walked her to his office door making sure Rachel was in sight. He knew Rachel had some weird crush on him and he was gonna put her right once and for all.

When they reached the door Sandy turned to Kirsten, "that was amazing honey"

She just smiled and nodded in agreement. Sandy pulled her closer to him and gave her a prolonged kiss on the lips.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she replied only to be met by a larger kiss from her husband as she opened her mouth and accepted his tongue.

When they broke apart she gave him arm a quick squeeze and walked away as he turned back to face an awkward looking Rachel.

-

**K so I'm so shattered now so sorry if the ending went downhill lol.**

**Please review and give me your opinions! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!!!!! Okay so I got the impression from all your brill reviews that you don't want this to be a one shot! So thanks for them. If I'm wrong then do let me know lol. Okay so I have 3 other chapters that I can do so I hope you like it!**

**-**

Kirsten couldn't concentrate. Rebecca was alive, and what's worse is she's living in Sandy's office. He was alone with her right now. She trusted Sandy but on her life she wouldn't ever trust Rebecca. Kirsten appreciated that Sandy had been honest with her. I mean he could quite easily have lied to her and let her still believe Rebecca was dead. Then she would really have had something to worry about. Kirsten's main concern was that this would slow them down in terms of getting back to normality. After the horrible summer that she had just put her husband through, they had just got back on track communication wise and the physical and emotion status of their relationship had also greatly improved. Rebecca's sudden visit was most likely to jeopardise that is they let it. Kirsten for one wasn't going to let it.

-

Sandy couldn't concentrate. Rebecca was alive and what's worse was she was having to stay in his office. Sandy wished she hadn't taken him up his offer which was really only given out of politeness. Sandy was glad he had told Kirsten about Rebecca being back. He wasn't going to deny it, the thought had crossed his mind not to tell her. The last thing he wanted was for Kirsten to become unnecessarily involved in the case. Fiddling his pen about in his fingers Sandy was glad he was alone as Rebecca had gone to see her father. Should he take her case was the question bugging him. He just didn't know. It could potentially bring up private issues and jeopardise what him and Kirsten had found again in their relationship, passion and communication. He couldn't answer the question by himself and he hoped Kirsten would help him decide to do what was best for them.

"She's not just going to waltz back into my life after twenty years and expect to take, or receive priority." Sandy mumbled to himself as he headed to the toilet.

-

Rebecca enjoyed the breeze flowing through her hair as she wandered back to Sandy's office, in a good mood. She wasn't sure if she was happier about seeing her father again or happier about seeing Sandy again. She seriously doubted that Sandy would turn her down about taking her case and therefore she had everything to hope for. As she reached his office it was empty. Sandy must have nipped out or something she thought as she felt slight disappointment. She decided she could just talk to him later and went through the back to her couch to have a power nap.

-

Sandy came out of the toilet at retook his seat behind his desk. As soon as he sat down he saw a beautiful blonde with a cute button nose headed towards his office. With excitement Sandy got off his chair and went to the door to meet her.

"Hey gorgeous!" he smiled when she saw him.

"hey yourself?" she chimed. "You saw me coming huh?"

"Yeah I could spot your beautiful face a mile away" he replied as he wrapped her tightly in a big hug before pulling away slightly so he could catch her lips delicately in his own.

"How was your morning?" he asked as he took her hand and lead her inside to the couch.

"Ummm not the best but it could have been worse I guess. You?"

"It was ok." Sandy nodded unconvincingly.

He looked at Kirsten as he failed to continue his sentence and he rubbed her hand gently as he entwined his fingers through hers signalling that he didn't want their hands to part.

Kirsten smiled at her husband in a way that prompted him to go on.

"Rebecca?" she asked when he stayed silent.

"She wants me to take on her case, prove her innocence." tightening his grasp on Kirsten he shook his head.

"Well do you want to take it?" she asked softly while stroking the hair on the back of his neck gently.

Sandy closed his eyes and leaned back slightly making the contact of her hand bigger.

"I know that I don't want to talk about it right now." he sighed as he turned to face his wife again, "We'll discuss it later and decide what's best for us"

Kirsten smiled "whatever you want honey"

"I want…" Sandy paused to kiss her quickly on the lips "to make the most of the fact we are completely alone right now." he finished as a smile drew across Kirsten's face.

"Rebecca's out?" she asked Kissing him again.

"mmmhmmm" he muttered through the kiss.

She pulled back "why didn't you say so earlier?" she said in a seductive tone before putting her full weight against his body which caused them to be lying on the couch. Wife on top of husband.

Kirsten kissed Sandy desperately as she ridded him of his suit jacket and he did the same to her. Next off was his tie and just as Kirsten began skilfully unbuttoning his shirt he stopped her and got out from underneath her.

When she threw him a questioning glare he simply said "don't want any interruptions" as he locked the door.

When he returned to the couch Kirsten had removed her shoes and was now lying in the position Sandy had previously been in. He pulled his open shirt off himself before he kneeled down beside the couch where she lay. He started his hands on a path up her legs as he kissed them, nipping softly at the skin. Kirsten was about to object but decided to leave him. It had been so long since he had done this that it would be nice to live it again. Who cares where they are? She thought there is nobody about.

Sandy slipped his hands right up he thighs and under her skirt massaging her soft skin as he went. He still however didn't go near her centre. Instead he pulled his hands back down her legs and over the outside of the skirt until he found the zip that ran up the side. His fingers fumbled with it until they pulled it down and he could slip her skirt down her legs. Once it pooled on the floor Sandy widened the gap between her legs and kissed his way up until her reached her panties. Using his finger he moved them to the side as his tongue met her wetness. He teased her for a moment before plunging right in to her then back out repeatedly.

Kirsten felt so much delight in what her husband was doing to her that her back arched itself as he knuckles were turning white as she gripped the sofa. Slight moans escaping from her mouth. If she didn't divert his attention she was going to reach a climax before she wanted or he had the chance to. She sneakily slid her leg over closer to Sandy without distracting him too much and used her foot to rub his erection just to make sure he was aroused. Then she used her toes to undo his trousers, slightly setting him free before continuing her rubbing.

It was too hard for Sandy to use his tongue now because his wife was effecting his breathing so much. Sandy moved her foot away from him and stopped pleasuring her with his tongue. As he stood up slightly Kirsten again using her foot pushed his trousers to his ankles which he then stepped out of. Sandy climbed on top of Kirsten immediately kissing her mouth sharing her taste with her. Their tongues meshed together quickly in light brushes as their passion soared. Not quite letting Kirsten off the hook just yet he moved his hand down between her legs and continued with what he had started. Kirsten tangled one of her hands in Sandy's hair and used the other to massage his manhood slowly and teasingly giving her as much pleasure as she was him with that particular exercise. Eventually she managed to rid him of his boxers and her of her panties as they panted together under the pleasure. Sandy moved his mouth to her neck.

-

Rebecca began to stir from her light slumber as she felt a wee bit cold. There was a small draft drifting in the open window and she quietly got up and went to close it. Pushing it shut and then locking it. Checking her watch she decided to check if Sandy had returned in the half an hour she had been asleep. As she quickly checked her appearance she headed for the door. She was just ready to pull it open when she heard it! A female voice screaming her former lover's name.

-

"Oh Sandy!" Kirsten moaned out loud as he brought her closer and closer to release. "Baby please."

Sandy stopped and withdrew his finger as he felt his wife release his rock hard arousal in desperation. He moved his tip to her entrance but halted there. Kissing her mouth once more he looked into her eyes as he panted.

"I love you so much" he whispered.

Kirsten smiled "I love you too honey" and the next thing she felt was the pleasurable sensation of Sandy plunging straight into her. They both let out might cry as he let her adjust before thrusting in and out of her at first slowly but gradually increasing the pace.

-

Rebecca stood in utter shock as she heard more moans and loud pants coming from the adjacent room. What should she do? She can't interrupt and she can't stand there listening to the love of her life have sex with the love of his life. Her head was spinning as she sat back down and placed her head in her hands. Another cry came from Kirsten then closely afterwards from Sandy as she snapped her eyes shut willing it to be over with.

-

Kirsten clenched onto Sandy's back as he brought her so close. Sandy buried his head into Kirsten's shoulder noticing for the first time that he had neglected her top half and not even removed her silky top. Although he hardened points were truly visible through her top. This sight brought him to his orgasm and thankfully for him at the same time Kirsten yelled out releasing what had built up inside of her. When her moan subsided Sandy let his out not caring what she thought it sounded like. Sandy very rarely gave a full on moan he preferred to hold it back slightly but Kirsten knew this and didn't seem to mind.

Sandy's body collapsed on top of Kirsten's applying a pleasurable force as he withdrew from her completely. She kissed his forehead and swept his hair out of his face tentatively.

"wow" he muttered looking up to be met by a cheeky grin from his wife,

"mmmhmmm" she smiled as she kissed his lips once more before they both got up and reassembled their clothes to their correct body parts.

-

"Tell me it's over, tell me it's over!" Rebecca whispered to herself almost as if it pained her.

-

Sandy walked over and sat in his chair behind his desk then signalled to Kirsten to join him. When she placed herself on his lap she smiled at the pictures he had on his desk. The chrismukkah one of the whole family, one of him and Kirsten on their own at a party where they looked happier than ever and then a third one of Kirsten on her own.

"I like to look at you when I work sometimes" he explained "helps me miss you less"

Kirsten turned her face to his so their noses were inches apart "that's sweet" she whispered before kissing him.

-

That was it she had had enough, she couldn't sit there anymore she was just going to go out and confront them, The moans seemed to have stopped anyway she thought as she headed to the door.

-

Sandy deepened their kiss as he brought his hand up to Kirsten's breast and began feeling it through her top.

"Sandy" Kirsten protested "don't you think you've had enough for now?"

He shook his head.. "I forgot to give this part fo you any attention." he pouted.

Kirsten sighed trying not to laugh at him.

"Just five minutes?" he begged in a cute voice as their lips met again.

-

"Oh God you're not finished!" Rebecca wailed as she walked out of the back and into Sandy's office.

Kirsten broke the kiss and threw herself off of Sandy's lap.

"Rebecca!" she stuttered.

"Hi Kirsten I assume" she said in an angry tone.

"I thought you went out" Sandy said standing behind Kirsten.

"I did and I came back again. Obviously you didn't know judging by your actions."

"You heard?" he asked embarrassed.

"I think the whole of Newport heard you. You never moaned that loud for me!" She said clearly pissed off.

"Well you were no where near as good as Kirsten has always been!" it slipped out before he thought about what he had said.

Kirsten couldn't help but smirk especially when she felt him slip his arms around her waist from behind.

Rebecca stood on the spot quietly. Before announcing that she should leave and find somewhere more decent to stay.

Obviously offended Sandy tightened his grasp on Kirsten and made a decision on the question he had been pondering all morning.

"Why not just go on the run again Rebecca? I'm sorry but I've made a decision and I'm not going to handle your case. I have a family and more important things to attend to."

"yeah like fucking your wife!" Rebecca shouted enraged slightly scaring Kirsten, as she cowered into Sandy's safe arms.

"Yeah that and other thing! Just get your things and leave. I don't know why you came back anyway." Sandy took Kirsten by the hand.

"Come on baby I'll walk you to your car." he spoke ever so gently to Kirsten.

"Goodbye Rebecca" he said strongly as they passed her.

-

Rebecca wiped the tear from her cheek as she carried her bag and left Sandy's office wondering where the hell she was going to go next. As she walked away she saw Sandy pin Kirsten gently against her car and kiss her with all the love in the world.

"Some things are just meant to be" she told herself as she walked away from them forever.

-

**Okay I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't already guess I really have no affection for Rebecca at all but I tried to redeem her slightly at the end lol. The next chapter would be a Carter one if you want me to continue.**

**Please let me know! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews they are all fabulous! Okay here is chapter 3. The man who's name I can't even bear to say! Ha! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Thanks Jen for your advice!**

**-**

Sandy got home from work to find Kirsten's car missing from the drive. He felt slight sadness at this as he was so desperate to see her. Maybe he can sort a nice surprise for her, she had been working really hard on this magazine known as "Newport Living" that she would probably enjoy something pleasant and relaxing when she got home. Maybe a nice meal with her husband and a warm bubble bath or something. He thought.

He happily pushed open the front door hoping that he was gonna be able to persuade the boys to go out with their ladies for a wee while, well actually a long while.

"Hey Seth!" Sandy shouted as he saw a mop of brown hair facing him.

It wasn't until he turned to face him that he saw who it actually was,

"Carter! What are you doing here?" he asked slightly confused,

"Dad!" Seth said entering the room before Carter could answer.

"What's he doing here?" Sandy now directed his question at Seth.

Sandy's severe dislike for Carter, which he had invented when Kirsten told him about Julie making it awkward for her at work and Carter showing feelings for, was evident in his tone.

"He came over to help me with some stuff for my comic book."

"And did you check that with either me or your mother first?" Sandy said obviously pissed off.

"No, sorry I didn't think it was gonna be a problem, I mean he knows mum really well anyway"

That one hit a nerve, especially when Sandy saw a cunning smirk appear on Carter's face.

"Just do whatever it is up in your room, out the way" Sandy said as he walked away in the direction of his bedroom.

-

"Sorry about that." Seth said slightly embarrassed " he's probably just had a bad day, " Seth attempted to justify his father's behaviour.

Nope he hates my guts because I am in love with your mother and she likes me too, I know she does Carter thought to himself as he just nodded in agreement.

"Still okay to help me?" Seth double-checked.

"Sure" Carter said.

Carter's plan was cunning. Win Kirsten over through Seth. Well at least it would have been cunning if Kirsten liked him that way at all. To her he was just a work colleague and friend.

"She likes you, stick with this, her and Sandy are breakable" he whispered to himself as he followed Seth upstairs.

-

Sandy threw his briefcase down next to the bed as he sat down and untied his shoes and removed his tie. How could Seth be so stupid? Well easily because he didn't know that Carter had feelings for Kirsten. But still he should have asked first. Sandy knew inside that Kirsten held nothing for Carter he was her work colleague and because of that they had almost become friends. She would never leave Sandy for him, or be unfaithful, Sandy suddenly understood how Kirsten felt when Rebecca was around, knowing that she had feelings for him but the kind that he wouldn't return. Sandy wasn't going to let Carter get between them and therefore he decided to continue with his plan to do something nice for Kirsten getting home. At that he headed out of the room toward the guest bedroom to fetch some candles.

-

Kirsten had had a long day at work. Tiring. Her father was certainly a slave driver. She had been looking forward to getting home to Sandy, his strong arms and wonderful lips. She had actually had a relatively good day because it had been Carter-free. She had become uncomfortable around him. When they had first began working together they had been friends, now Kirsten just wanted to create some distance between them. He was a nice enough guy but his advances and comments were unwelcome in her case, she just wasn't interested but it didn't matter he was convinced she was and for that he was persistent and stubborn.

She walked through the front door relieved that Sandy was already home. After putting her keys down and hanging up her jacket she headed straight to her room to see if he was there. He wasn't. She looked around downstairs and then decided to check upstairs in case he was talking to Seth or something. As she reached the top of the stairs she could see Seth's door closed and the guest room open. As she got closer she could see Sandy's reflection in the guest room mirror. She entered quietly and closed the door behind her.

It wasn't until a soft "Hey" escaped her mouth that Sandy noticed her presence.

"Oh hey" he said smiling widely.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to get the candles out and I was going to run you nice bubble bath" he said almost shyly.

Kirsten smiled at his tenderness and love. She walked over behind him and made him turn to face her. As soon as he was, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him over so his body banged into hers. Immediately she kissed his mouth as she kept hold of his shirt banning him from pulling away. Sandy smiled as he felt Kirsten's small lips on his. She tasted so sweet. After Sandy's hands found the small of her back and she knew he wasn't gonna break away Kirsten allowed her hands to flow up his chest and smoothly over his shoulders until they were firmly clasped at the back of his neck. Initiating their kiss to deepen Kirsten glided her tongue slowly over Sandy's bottom lip asking him to part his lips and meet her tongue with his. It wasn't long before he obliged, their tongues met immediately as they were utterly lost in the moment. Sandy gently rubbed his wife's back until eventually she broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

"It's been too long…" she pecked his lips again "since you last…" and again "kissed me like that" and she finished with another brush of her lips against his.

Sandy looked amused, "As I recall, I kissed you like that only this morning baby" he pressed his forehead against hers as he spoke.

"Like I said, it's been too long" she giggled slightly before their lips locked again.

Kirsten started walking backwards when she remembered they were in a bedroom. Ensuring Sandy came with her she fell onto the bed as she felt his weight land slightly on top of her. She tangled her hands in his hair as she held his head and prevented him from pulling away from the kiss. Not that he intended on doing so anyway. Sandy's hands roamed Kirsten's sides until they eventually slipped under her silky top and his fingers tickled the skin on her stomach. He broke the kiss as he slid his mouth down her neck before kissing lightly, the bare skin revealed above her chest by her top. Kirsten's practised fingers professionally unbuttoned Sandy's shirt before pulling it of his shoulders and leaving him naked on his top half. She roamed her hands up and down his chest as she felt the few hairs and thought about how sexy he was. As Sandy brought his lips back up to hers he suddenly remembered where they were and who was around.

"Baby, " he began while breaking their kiss "do you really want to do this right now?" he asked softly stroking her face.

"What? Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong it's just Seth is in the house, his room actually and so is…" Kirsten didn't let him finish as she brought her mouth back up to his.

"I've waited for this all day, are you really gonna reject me?" me said in a mocking tone as she looked at her husband's lustful eyes.

"I could never reject you" he kissed her again "but let's at least go to her own room" he begged knowing that Carter and Seth were right across the hall. He climbed off of the bed and offered his hand to her, which she took.

Sandy tried to lead her towards the door but she stopped him, pulling him back and flinging him onto the bed where he landed flat on his back. Kirsten stood for a moment looking at her bare-chested husband before climbing on top of him.

"No" she shook her head as she sat straddling his waist. "I want you right here right now" and without another second she slowly lifted her own top over her head revealing her sexy black lingerie.

She knew now that Sandy couldn't resist her. "Whatever you say baby" he whispered as his hands found her breasts as she leaned forward to bring her lips to his.

Sandy played with her nipples through her bra, feeling them harden as he turned her on more. Their tongues were almost glued to each other as their kiss became steamy and passionate. Kirsten lowered her hips down to Sandy's so she could feel his erection through his trousers and hers. Sandy had to moan out loud when he felt her groin collide with his, making a pleasurable friction between them. It didn't take long before they were so desperate to feel each other they ridded each other of their trousers.

Sandy flipped them over so he could go on top. He immediately ridded her of her bra and panties as his boxers were also discarded, They lay breathless and flushed on the bed as their arousal was evident. Sandy brought his mouth down to Kirsten's chest as sucked lightly on her delicate skin making her moan audibly. He slipped his hand up her leg and over her thighs as he heated for her folds.

"No" she stopped him in a breathless voice.

Sandy looked up at her shocked and confused.

"I just want you inside, Oh God baby, I need you inside right now"

Sandy was shocked but not complaining, as he himself was already aroused to the point of no return. Sandy positioned himself carefully on top of Kirsten before pushing his lips to hers again and then, all foreplay forgotten, she parted her legs and he entered her fast and hard. Each thrust was deeper than the last as he pulsated into her with great pace. Kirsten moaned out but Sandy never released her lips from his as they both came closer and closer. Both almost hyperventilating their lips parted as Sandy's head fell onto Kirsten's shoulder as she wrapped her arm round it clinging to him.

"Oh God baby" he whispered into her hear as he felt he walls tighten around him.

He , like usual allowed her to climax first. Kirsten Gripped tightly to him as she felt her orgasm arrive. Shouting out his name slightly as she came. Once he was sure she was done he trusted his hips once more which was more than enough to give him is high as well.

They lay breathless in each other's arms as Sandy reached over and pulled a towel that lay on the bottom of the bed over to cover their bottom halves. Kirsten's chest was pressed tightly against Sandy's as they cuddled close and recovered from their actions.

-

"which way is the toilet?" Carter asked as he headed out of Seth room.

"oh it's just at the end of the hall" Seth replied.

Carter closed Seth's door behind him and wandered slowly along the corridor. He thought about Kirsten, wondering if she was home yet, he certainly would like to see her before he left. He hadn't seen her yet today and it certainly would make his day, and probably hers too he told himself. He thought about Kirsten as he washed his hand's noticing the scent of the soap was always detectable from her. He sprayed some more onto his hands as he inhaled the scent before washing it gently off and checking his appearance in the mirror. He certainly didn't want to look as exhausted as he felt when he saw her. Hey maybe she would even invite him to stay for dinner. He felt himself smile as he turned off the light and headed back to finish helping Seth.

-

"Hmmm now that was exactly what I was looking forward to coming home to" Kirsten giggled as she rolled herself half on top of Sandy and kissed his lips once more.

"well I'm glad I could make it happen for you" he clasped his hands on her bare back at the point where the towel met her skin "How about we head back to our own room now" he casually suggested.

She shook her head, "I'm comfy"

"No your not, come on" he giggled.

Kirsten giggled back as she playfully used her hands to pin Sandy's to the bed as she now sat on top of him, again straddling his waist.

"Your not going anywhere."

"Oh you think so do you" he laughed up at his wife.

"Yes I do" she lowered her head but not low enough so he could kiss her teasing him as she still pinned him down.

-

Carter slowly opened the door as he drew a deep breath at having to go back and cope with Seth for longer. "Oh the things I do for Kirsten" he whispered before heading into the room. Big mistake.

Carter stood silently shocked at the sight that met his eyes.

"OH GOD!" he shouted causing both Sandy and Kirsten to turn their attention to the door.

"CARTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kirsten yelled angrily.

"Shhh baby" Sandy said covering her mouth "Seth will hear you."

"I think I got the wrong room." Carter said unable to take his eyes off of Kirsten's bare side. "Didn't Sandy tell you I was here" he slyly said hoping to cause a stir between them.

Kirsten looked at Sandy questioningly.

"Turn around! Stop looking at my wife like that!" Sandy was now angry and it was Kirsten's turn to hush him.

"Get out Carter!" She said Sternly.

As soon as he left the room Kirsten climbed off of Sandy and went to the wardrobe to get them spare dressing gowns. She threw one to Sandy, put hers on and then headed downstairs motioning for him to follow. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Carter was standing there, waiting.

"What are you doing? I said get out!"

"I did" he protested as Sandy made his way behind Kirsten.

"Of the house Dumbo, not the room!" She mocked him.

"Come on Kirsten, we are so close we should be able to talk about this."

Kirsten made a scoffing noise as she leaned back against Sandy's chest.

"Carter, when are you going to get it into your thick head? I AM NOT CLOSE TO YOU!" she patronised him "we work together, that's it, we are colleagues nothing more, I'm sick of your advances and your bull shit comments! They stop now or you will be out of a job. I am not interested in you, I love my husband and he always ahs and always will be the only man I want!"

"You don't mean that Kirsten" Carter spoke softly. "we would be good together!"

"No, see what you just saw upstairs? That was me and my husband doing something we do regularly that is amazing together. I don't need you. You couldn't compare to that!" Sandy placed his hands on Kirsten's hips from behind showing his support and thanking her at the same time. "Now go tell Seth you have to leave then get the hell out of my house."

As Carter made his way up the stars feeling like he could cry. Kirsten was just angry, he told himself, she didn't mean it. Then all he could think about was the vision of her half-nakedness.

"Why didn't you tell me here was here?" Kirsten turned around to look at Sandy, who didn't move his hands from around her.

"I did try, but you stopped me" he defended.

"Oh, well I still wish I'd known" she placed her arms around his neck.

"why? Because you wouldn't have done it if you had?" he asked moving his head closer to hers.

"No" she grinned mischievously as she looked into his eyes "I would just have made sure I had screamed louder"

Sandy couldn't help but laugh as their lips came together for a prolonged kiss.

"How would you fell about a bubble bath?" She asked a few moments later when she broke the kiss.

"Ohhhh you are naughty" he giggled as he picked her up in his arms and carried her in the direction of their bedroom. Both laughing away, not even bothered about the events that had just happened.

-

**Well that's chapter 3 of 5! I hope you like. I'm sorry but I really really hate Carter! I'm not gonna tell you who is up next, I'll leave it for you to guess,**

**Go on please press the button and review!!! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!! Well thanks again for the brill reviews! I'm sorry that I have taken a while to update but with uni and work and stuff it's hard to keep up lol. Here's interruption number 4. I hope you enjoy x**

**Warning**** Smuttilicious chapter!!!**

**-**

Sandy sat at his desk staring into space. He felt lost, there was so much filling his mind and so much of it was troubling. There was only one thing that would reinstate him to his former happiness: his wife. As he stared out of the window into the Californian sun he was startled by his phone receiving a text message.

"What are you thinking right now?" it read. He smiled at his wife's message knowing that she must be thinking about him too.

"Thinking about you, and how lost I am when you are not here. You?" he typed back.

After he sent the message he sat in his chair eagerly awaiting her reply. When his phone lit up he snatched it off the table before it could even make a sound and smiled as he read her reply.

"I'm thinking that I'm alone for a bit up here and if you wanted to visit I could help you find your way xxx"

He imagined Kirsten's voice saying those words in that seductive tone she liked to use on him, knowing he was powerless at the sound of it. Sandy didn't need to be asked twice; he quickly grabbed his car keys and headed out of his office.

-

It wasn't too long before he ascended the steps to the house on the lake that Kirsten was currently living in. He ran his hand through his hair before knocking lightly on the front door.

Kirsten sat staring at her mobile willing it to ring with another text from Sandy. Oh how she missed him. Since she had left rehab they hadn't really had any time alone together, even to just talk. Charlotte always seemed to be around, hovering behind a door or lingering around a corner. She never really felt like they managed to make the most of Sandy's visits. She was about to double check her phone for the fifth time in five minutes when she heard a quiet knock at the door. When she stood up and made her way towards it she was more than delighted to see that it was Sandy.

Kirsten picked up her pace as she went to open the door, the minute that there was only air between her and her husband she threw herself towards him landing in his strong, safe embrace. He picked up and spun her around in a circle while burying his head into her neck giving it a couple of kisses. When he placed her on the ground again, they parted slightly before their lips met in a brief kiss.

"You came!" Kirsten said delighted as she took his hand and lead him to the sofa.

"Of course I did" he smiled.

Sitting down next to Kirsten she rested her head cosily on his chest as his hand found her hair as he stroked it adoringly.

"So, how come you are alone? Where's Charlotte?"

"Oh she went away for the day to visit relatives of some sort, I didn't really ask." Kirsten said as her hands formed hazy circles on his chest.

Sandy gently kissed her head "oh I miss you" he whispered almost too quietly for her to hear.

"I know honey, I miss you too." She sighed as her head came off his chest and she sat up looking at him a little more seriously. "You okay?"

Sandy took her hand in his and nodded slightly, "yeah I just, it's hard, I feel so...umm...stuck without you" That was the only way he could put it.

She looked at him slightly confused, not entirely sure what he meant. Should she ask? Nope, she didn't need to as Sandy spoke again.

"But..." he pause to make sure he had her attention, "If I remember your message correctly, you are gonna help me find my way." He said in a semi serious tone.

"Well," Kirsten replied as her fingers found the small strands of hair on the back of his neck, "what direction are you trying to go in?" She asked as their eyes locked together.

"To you baby" he whispered as his hands found her soft cheeks and her pulled her face towards his.

Sandy pressed his lips ever so gently onto Kirsten's as he longed to taste her. He allowed Kirsten's eyes to shut before he closed his and let all his thoughts drift away, except those about his wife. Kirsten was the one who initiated the kiss further as she snaked her tongue into his mouth as she searched desperately for his. Sandy's hands fell to her lower back as he pulled her body closer to his. Kirsten's lips closed slightly trapping his bottom one between the two of hers as she sucked on it softly and being rewarded by a slight groan from Sandy. He hands wrapped around his neck as she let herself fall back on the couch and pulled her husband on top of her. Their once again fully locked lips never left their positions as they manoeuvred their bodies.

Sandy was the one to break the kiss as he lifted his head to look down at her. "I love you baby" he told her as his hand once again stroked her face.

"I love you too" she smiled at the sentiment. "Now how about you show me how much you miss me?" she asked feeling weak at the feeling of finally, after months, having Sandy's body in such close proximity to hers.

Sandy half smiled at her while looking unsure. "Here?"

"Well, I was thinking more about in my room, but yeah."

Sandy still looked unsure.

"What?" she asked concerned that he didn't seem to want her "Don't you want me?"

"OH, yes, I want you. Don't ever doubt that, it's just wouldn't, after all this time, you prefer if we did this for the first time, in our house, our bed?" he asked sweetly.

Kirsten smiled at him, loving how considerate he was as she shook her head no. "Honey, I just want you."

That was it, Sandy's head bowed down as he caught her lips with his in a brief but loving kiss. Sandy climbed carefully off of Kirsten before he bent down and picked her up carrying her to her room. Kirsten smiled as she nipped at Sandy's ear and neck as he lifted her to her bedroom. A wave of excitement and happiness came over her as she realised she was about to make love to her husband. Sandy placed her straight on the bed then stood on front of her. She reached up to his shoulders and pushed off his jacket smiling as she watched it pool down on the floor. As she looked up at him she laid herself back on the bed extending her arms and motioning him to come down to her. Sandy obeyed. He lay over his wife supporting his weight with his arms as he softly kissed her lips. Passion intensifying their tongues met as they played a game with each other. Sandy's hand found its way to the rim of her top as his fingers slowly edged underneath it, for the first time feeling her bare skin beneath it.

Kirsten felt her skin tingling as Sandy went another step further and lifted her top right up her chest until she lifted her top half slightly and he was able to remove it from her completely. He looked back down at her and immediately noticed the sexy bra she was wearing, he wondered if she was wearing because she thought he would be up or if she was just wearing it to make herself feel sexy. Either way he wasn't complaining. Kirsten parted her legs and Sandy moved himself so he lay between them, for the first time his groin met hers as he lightly pressed it onto her, alerting her to his current, bulging state and making her breathe out loud. His lips found her neck as he fondly remembered all her favourite spots and the way she liked him to pay attention to them, some with his tongue, some sucking and some simply kissing. Kirsten moaned as Sandy paid such pleasure to her neck. Fighting with his shirt she finally managed to rid him of it and soon her unclipped her bra before pressing her bare chest against his. He loved to feel her hardened points against him.

Their lips met again as his hands slipped down to undo her trousers. Unfortunately because of his position on top of them Sandy had to get off of Kirsten to remove her jeans, also removing his in the process. Kirsten smiled cheekily and excitedly up at him as she looked at how big and erect he was. She sat up so her head was just at the correct height as she pushed his boxers to the floor and took his length in her hand. Before he knew it he felt Kirsten's amazing lips circle his manhood. Immediately he moaned out loud. She skilfully blew him for a few moments until pulling away in order to tease him. Sandy groaned in frustration until she once again wrapped her hand around him and pleasured him a wee bit longer. Sandy couldn't take it, but knew he had to keep control. Gently he pushed her back on the bed breaking the contact between them and thankful as the cool air hit his tip. He pulled Kirsten's pants down off her and climbed on top of her once again.

He kissed her nose and then her mouth. As he entered her Kirsten moaned in a way she hadn't heard for a long time. Holding the back of his head as it rested on her shoulder her eyes clenched closed as she felt that feeling inside her that she had loved without for months.

"Hmm...Sandy...oh God...Baby...faster" she whispered into his ear.

Sandy picked up his pace, bucking his hips into her as he filled her completely. Oh she felt amazing, he had missed this. Sandy bit his lip as he felt Kirsten's hand grip his harder and her walls tighten within her. She was close. One more thrust and she came, screaming his name in all her glory. Sandy let her have her high before he would allow himself to even let go. Still with Sandy thrusting inside her Kirsten came down from her high and lightly gripped his ear lobe with her teeth knowing, and allowing him to reach his orgasm.

His body collapsed onto hers as he breathed heavily and laid a few random kisses on her neck. They crawled under the covers as they snuggled together.

-

Charlotte paid no attention to the fact that there was a spare car in the drive when she got home, in fact, Sandy's car. She looked up as she opened the boot of her car to collect her shopping bags and noticed that the kitchen light was on. Kirsten must be making us tea she thought to herself as she began to climb the stone steps. As she opened the door and entered she was surprised that Kirsten wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Kirsten?" she gave a half hearted yell.

Checking the living room and noticing that the bathroom was empty she went to double check outside.

-

Sandy smoothed Kirsten's hair as she looked up smiling at him.

"Hmm after so long without that I almost forgot how amazing you are" she giggled.

"OH baby, I think it's you that's the amazing one" he kissed her head.

"I can't believe we have actually managed to go months without sex though. Without feeling complete with each other."

Sandy rolled them over so that once again he lay half on top of Kirsten as he pecked her lips repeatedly a few times.

"Well, don't worry; you'll be getting a lot more of that from now on"

"Oh really?" she laughed at her husband "lucky me"

Sandy raised his eyebrows as he looked mischievous "yeah, actually, I think it should start right now"

Sandy kissed her mouth quickly as she laughed. He lifted the covers over his head as he went further and further down her body. Parting her legs under the covers he found his way to her folds. His tongue teasing her as she moaned audibly at the feeling. He dipped his tongue in and out of her making sensations of lust and desire course throughout her body. Breathing heavily Kirsten wasn't gonna last much longer.

-

As she entered the house again she mentally scolded herself for not checking in the most obvious place for Kirsten, her own bedroom. She walked over to the door, hearing a noise made her sure that Kirsten was inside so she just flung the door open and walked in.

"Kirsten I..." Charlotte looked over to the bed to see Kirsten's head moving from side to side as she moaned slightly, then Kirsten turned and caught her eye. "Oh my God!" Charlotte screeched as her eyes moved further down to a large bump in the covers.

"Charlotte!" Kirsten said in surprise while trying to catch her breath and alarm Sandy at the same time.

Charlotte just stood there, mouth gaping open, speechless.

"Oh, hi Charlotte" Sandy's head popped out from under the covers and between his wife's legs.

"Umm, Kirsten, a word in the living room, when you're not naked please." Charlotte gave and awkward and disapproving smile before she turned and left the room.

Kirsten looked from the door to Sandy and back again. Sandy rested his head on her stomach "What timing, I almost had you" he laughed.

Kirsten couldn't do anything but laugh as soon as she saw Sandy's amused expression. "Ooops" she said between giggles.

Sandy crawled back up and started kissing her lips again.

"Sandy, come on she wants to talk."

"But she didn't say when "he defended as he kissed her heavily.

For a moment she allowed herself to get lost in his kiss. She hadn't had this much fun in ages, but before long her sense returned and she pushed him slowly off of her. They got dressed and assembled into the living for Charlotte's meeting. When they stumbled hand in hand into the living room, Charlotte sat on the chair looking like an angry parent about to discipline two teenagers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She scoffed at them.

"Uh, spending time with my husband" Kirsten said slightly shocked at her tone.

Sandy sensed Kirsten's awkwardness and placed his hand comfortingly on her back slowly running it up and down.

"In my house!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, i didn't realise you had rules against it" Kirsten said taken aback.

"We are supposed to be here together just the two of us, helping each other through this. I'm more help to you than him right now. You need me." Charlotte argued.

"I need him" Kirsten replied as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He's the only one I need". Sandy kissed her head.

"Well he's banned from my house!" Charlotte spat.

Kirsten was totally taken aback and upset by Charlotte's behaviour; she couldn't understand what she did.

"WHAT?" Sandy spoke for the first time.

"You heard. You guys wanna have sex then fine! Do it in your own house!"

"Yeah, maybe we should." Kirsten spat back before turning to Sandy. "Honey I think I'm finally ready to come home."

Sandy smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. Kirsten was gonna home!!!!

"WHAT!" It was Charlotte's turn to shout now. "You are going to choose him over me, this?" She motioned to her surroundings.

"Yeah," Kirsten stared at her in disbelief. "That's not even a choice to me. I should have never come here."

Charlotte was about to retaliate when Kirsten held her hand up to silence her. "Save it Charlotte. "She said while turning away. "Come on Sandy, Let's go home."

Kirsten, with Sandy's help went to her room and packed up all her stuff from Charlotte's. Then they went out to load it into Sandy's car. As they left the house Charlotte shouted after her from the door trying to use her words to make Kirsten stay, like she had managed to in the past. However now Kirsten realised it was all poison.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked Sandy as he stood at the car looking like the chesire cat.

"You're coming home. I have you back!"

"You never lost me" she said back as he grabbed her and kissed her. Kirsten was so happy to be returning to her house, her boys and her bed.

-

**Okay I hope I didn't disappoint with the ending there.**** I hope you enjoyed.**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!! Pretty please, with a cherry on top ha! I wanna know what you think!! X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the reviews of the last chap. This is the final chapter of this fic. And it's something that I ALWAYS wanted to happen in the OC but it didn't really. Hope you like. I had to change how things actually happened a wee bit to fit the timeline.**

**For 4everkandy! x**

**-**

Everyone was beaming as they all stood around Harbour grounds taking snapshots of each other and their graduates. The kids walked ahead of the adults as they all decided to have a sort of honorary walk around the grounds to say goodbye. Marissa, Ryan, Seth, Summer and Kaitlyn all walked at the front stopping to pose every once in a while as they greeted fellow student or teachers and said their goodbyes. Behind them Julie and Neil strolled along hand in hand with Jimmy, who had come back to see Marissa graduate, and Dawn walking closely behind them. Sandy and Kirsten also walked hand in hand at the very rear of the group.

Kirsten quite enjoyed having the feeling of Sandy's fingers spread out between hers once again. With this whole hospital scenario that had gotten between them, It wasn't important to Kirsten anymore. When Sandy stood up on front of the entire community and announced he couldn't accept the man of the year award because he would rather be husband and father of the year he had rocked her world. He had proved his love for her and the boys.

She felt Sandy's hand gradually release hers as he moved his arm so he could circle her small waist with it. He pulled her close to him as he kissed the top of her head. In the distance she could swear she saw Seth scoff at the gesture but for once didn't care. She wrapped her own arm round Sandy's back and turned her head in his direction. When they locked eyes she smiled up to him conveying sincere happiness. Sandy bent his head down and left a light kiss on her lips.

When Sandy saw Kirsten look up at him and smile he knew it was genuine. He couldn't believe than now on more than one occasion he himself had been the cause of his wife's unhappiness. He has sworn to himself that from now on he was going to communicate more with her and be open with her in all aspects of their marriage and life.

"I love you" he said spontaneously in the heat of the moment.

She smiled sweetly at him. "How much?" she teased.

"More than I can even say with words." he replied.

"So use actions" she joked not expecting him to grab her hand and pull her on the opposite direction.

Sandy laughed when he heard his wife's words and as he looked around he had an idea. He quickly move his hand to Kirsten's and change their direction. Once he had her behind the designated pillar he pressed her gently against it and then pressed his body against hers. Already he had stirrings in his groin especially when he heard her giggle.

"Sandy what are you doing?" she asked as he licked his lips and smiled cheekily.

"Showing you how much I love you"

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" he whispered a moment later as his hand stroked her cheek tenderly and she looked into his eyes,

Sandy moved closer to her as he waited for her eyes to close before his did. Bringing his mouth to hers he kissed her. At first Sandy kept his mouth closed as he wanted to prolong it for as long as possible making it last that wee bit longer. His hands casually fell to her hips as he pressed against her and her hands found his chest. Kirsten was already lost in him. He kissed her to tenderly and lovingly already, how could she ever deny such a man. She felt his mouth begin to open and she allowed hers to follow, eager to taste him.

Sandy slowly and teasing licked over Kirsten's bottom lip as he waited for her mouth to fully open. When she was ready he slipped his tongue easily in to meet hers, caressing her tongue with his own he tasted her fully. Wanting to make it seem longer again, he withdrew his tongue and broke away for a moment before placing a couple of light sloppy kisses on her lips and resuming the full on one again. It was a kiss so passionate and so desirable that any couple would be proud to show it off.

Jimmy wandered along half listening to Dawn and well, actually not even half listening to her, He had been too preoccupied with Kirsten. He had been told about the cracks that had formed between her and Sandy and in secret he had hoped they were worse than they had so far appeared to him. When they had began their tour of the school grounds she had begun walking next to him and then decided that Sandy would be better company. When she had taken his hand it bothered him more than oh say, Julie, his ex-wife, holding Neil's hand! Truth was he still after all these years wanted Kirsten. He turned around to check on her and noticed the lack of her presence, when he turned around he couldn't see her. It wasn't until he hear Summer speak he saw them.

"Awww look at Mr and Mrs Cohen, they are so adorable." She said as she snapped a shot of them mid-kiss with her camera.

Why did she have to call them that? Sandy and Kirsten would be sufficient! Jimmy thought to himself as he took in the sight of them. Dawn who stood next to him smiled on at them in awe as did Julie and Neil, both knowing the extent of their latest struggles.

"AWWW Mum, Dad! Come on!" Seth shouted at them in disgust "I thought we agreed no PDAs!"

Kirsten became aware of Seth's voice and lightly broke the deep kiss before pushing Sandy slightly away. When she turned her head she noticed their stares, Jimmy's particularly intense.

She looked up at Sandy and smiled shyly, "you can continue to show me later" she smiled "come on" she took his hand and headed back to the crowd.

-

Everyone headed back to the Casa De Cohen after they left the school. The plan was they would all change there and go to the restaurant for their evening meal together. All the kids were in the pool house playing play station and hanging out, dawn was taking a nap in the guest room and Neil, Julie and Jimmy were in the sitting room watching telly and chatting. Sandy found Kirsten in the Kitchen where she was making coffee.

"Hey" he cooed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed alight kiss on her shoulder.

"Hey. You want coffee?"

"Umm no thanks" he shook his head and kissed her again. "I want you" he whispered.

Kirsten tried not to laugh. He was so cheesy but it always got her.

"Sandy we have a house full of visitors"

"So?" he said as his kisses on her neck became wetter and more frequent.

"So…" she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips. "it would be rude to disappear."

"No…(kiss)….it would…(kiss)…be rude…(kiss)…for them to…(kiss and moan)…deny us this...(long kiss)".

Kirsten giggled at her husband's theory as he continued to kiss her.

"Well…(kiss)…you do…(mmhmm)…still have…(kiss)…to finish showing…(kiss)…me how much…(kiss)…you love me…" her sentence faded as their lips crashed together hungry for the other.

"mmhmm" was all he could mumble in return as he leaned her back against the unit taking full advantage of his position against her.

"Kirsten is the coffee rea…oh" Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight on Sandy on front of Kirsten as she pulled from their embrace, losing contact with him.

Jimmy wondered if she just did it out of politeness or if it was because it was him that had walked in.

"Jimmy!" Kirsten tried to hide her annoyance, "the coffee, right it's just coming" she smiled politely.

"Oh ok. Well do you need a hand."

"That's ok Jimmy, I got it" Sandy spoke making Jimmy slightly mad.

Jimmy just kind of nodded and then plodded back to the living room.

Kirsten and Sandy soon followed him with coffee and nibbles for Julie, Neil and Jimmy.

"Hey Kirsten, we were gonna watch this show that's coming on, if that's ok" Julie asked her,

"Yeah it's fine. Enjoy" she said quickly before leaving the room, knowing that Julie was about to suggest she join them.

Sandy stood there on the spot, desperately thinking of a way to also get away. Kirsten had made her escape and now he needed his.

"Well, enjoy your show" he said before trying to make his exit.

"You're not going to watch it?" Jimmy asked hoping that Sandy would sit and watch it and he could go talk to Kirsten.

"Uh, no. I actually, ummm have a lot of paper work to catch up with." he lied.

"Oh, ok." Jimmy spoke again, "so you'll be in your office right?"

"James, shut up" Julie scolded him.

By now Sandy wasn't really paying attention. "Sure" he said dismissively as he continued to exit.

-

Sandy made his way along the hall, for appearances sake he headed to his office. He only had to stay there for a few minutes until he could sneak out when he knew Jimmy or anyone else wasn't watching. He waltzed into his office with a huge smile on his face, and it grew even bigger when he got there. He looked on as he closed the door, Kirsten sat on his desk chair in a seductive pose as her eyes flared at him.

"Hey" she smiled mischievously.

"Well hello" he gradually swayed towards her. "what are you doing in here?"

"I knew you would use work as your escape excuse so I thought I would surprise you"

Sandy perched himself on the edge of his desk directly on front of her.

"Oh did you now?" he smiled, loving the situation, and how they were back to normal.

"yeah" She got up off the chair and ran her hands up his chest before leaning her head in and kissing him three times. Once on either side of his neck and the thirds pressing herd against his lips.

Sandy immediately wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood taller than him. He pulled her body into his and widened his legs creating a gap for her small frame. He smiled as Kirsten kissed his neck and then his mouth, He was amazed at how she knew he would tell them he had to work. When Kirsten pulled away he gazed up into her eyes before pulling her down further for another kiss. This time it was as if they were picking up directly where they had left off at the school.

Their tongues dwelled together as they both moaned an equal amount. Kirsten's hands ran ragged circles in Sandy's hair as he edged his hands up inside her top. Kirsten smiled as Sandy rubbed gently at her skin, bit by bit covering every inch of her back. As she decided to work on his shirt, pulling it open as quickly as she could, he ridded her of her top, breaking the kiss and pulling it over her head.

Kirsten moaned louder as Sandy's mouth now found the bare skin above her bra, sucking and kissing it lightly he sent pleasurable sensations coursing through her skin. He hands pulled his shirt off of his shoulders and assisted his hands in pulling it completely off his arms. As Sandy's mouth found it's way back to Kirsten's his hands wandered carelessly over her back until they found the clip of her bra that they were seeking. He carefully undid it, pulling back from the kiss and smiling to himself as he watched Kirsten deliberately dropping her arms and allowing it to fall to the floor, giving him a most exciting view.

Sandy was only getting more excited as Kirsten now breast her bare chest tight against his, she knew this turned him on and it was most of the reason why she did it. As their lips collided together once again as Sandy's fingers now fumbled with the top of her bottoms, until eventually he pushed them down allowing her to step out of them once they lay around her ankles.

Kirsten stepped out of her trousers as she pulled Sandy forward and sneakily turned them around so they had swapped positions. Smiling at him with her eyebrows raised Sandy knew they were headed in the right direction. Kirsten pulled Sandy into her by the belt around his waist, smiling in pleasure as she felt his arousal clash with her own groin, making her wetter then she felt already. Kirsten caught his lips between hers sucking hard to make him moan as she undid his belt and trousers, stripping him completely except for his boxers.

Sandy broke their kiss wanting to move them down her neck. His bulge was amazingly visible to Kirsten, he obviously missed their physical connection of the relationship as much as she had over the last wee while. Both breathing raggedly, Sandy pulled Kirsten's chest towards him as he kissed all the way down her neck until he found what he was looking for. As he took her nipple in his mouth kissing it lightly and delicately his hand paid her other one the same attention. Kirsten's hands ran dumbly around his hair and shoulders as she breathed heavily noticing how his hand crept up the inside of her leg.

Sandy took great pleasure in kissing Kirsten's chest, especially when he her breathing became even more uncontrollable. She gasped his name as he reached her thigh with his and his fingers ran along the outline of her panties. Sandy noticed how they were the exact match for her bra, light pink lace, slightly see through and patterned, a major appeal to him. As he moved the rim to the side and exposed her he felt for the first time just how wet she actually was, because of him. Oh she must have missed him like this too he thought.

Kirsten struggled to keep control of everything never mind the fact that she was practically hyperventilating. As the pressure he was causing on her chest increased she gently bit by bit fell further back until she found herself on top of his desk. She was glad of this because as soon as she felt his fingers inside her, her legs were completely weak Her hips bucked up slightly off the table as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

"OH, Sandy, baby…hmmm…so good…" she breathed heavily.

Sandy was pleased with himself as he heard Kirsten praise what he was doing to her. He kept going until he knew she was too close to continue. Sandy didn't mind that she hadn't performed any foreplay on him, after all he was showing her how much eh loved her, plus he cared much more for her pleasure, her pleasure was his ecstasy.

He pulled her panties down her long legs and lobbed them to the floor joining their other garments, then her pushed his own boxers down and leaned over her. Kirsten lay almost completely on the desk with Sandy standing on front of her. She spread her legs wide enough for him to fit between as she signalled him to enter her.

Sandy placed his hands on her hips as he entered her hard and fast, loud noises escaping her lips and his. He looked down on her, her eyes flickering closed more and more with every move. He pulsated into her best he could bringing them both closer and closer to euphoria. Sandy leaned forward, actually assisting their position as he reached down and kissed her mouth quickly and slobbery as his mouth matched the pace of his hips. Kirsten moaned and moaned his name as her hands gripped the side of the desk, her knuckles whitening.

Kirsten felt Sandy surrender her mouth as his kisses moved down her neck to her shoulders. Her hardened nipples pressed closely against his chest. Kirsten moved her hands to his upper back, pulling him down further onto her. Both of them were out of control. Kirsten gripped tight to him as he penetrated once more and the both reached a climax together, simultaneously, at the exact same moment in time.

Sandy collapsed further onto Kristen as his head landed on her shoulder. She ran her hand down the back of his neck as they regained their breathing. Although to the naked eye, their positioning on the table looked most uncomfortable, neither Kirsten or Sandy seemed to even care. Sandy lifted his head as he looked down and brushed the stray hairs from Kirsten's sweat ridden forehead. She was beaming, so happy, so satisfied.

"Sandy?"

"yeah baby" he whispered back.

"I love you that much too" she smile and received a kiss in return.

Sandy's head fell back to her chest as he enjoyed her fingers running over his hair.

-

"Sandy? Have you seen Kirsten…." Jimmy's expression turned to one of appalled horror and shock as he burst through the door to Sandy's office.

Sandy felt Kirsten gasp, panicking beneath him, He carefully leaned forward making sure her body was completely covered by his before looking back up at Jimmy. If there was any person he definitely didn't want to see his wife naked, it was the man standing on front of him right now.

"Oh, never mind, I…ummm…I've found her…" Jimmy cringed and turned back to face the door.

Sandy tried not to laugh as he thought about how priceless Jimmy's expression was. He looked at him, as Jimmy just rubbed his head like he was gonna look away until they got dressed.

Kirsten now seeing the funny side buried her head into Sandy's chest as she tried not to let her giggles be know.

"Jimmy, why are you still standing there?" she asked rather bluntly once her giggles subsided, speaking to him like he was daft.

Sandy smiled, loving how it was Kirsten that told him to leave.

"Ummm…I….need to talk to you" Jimmy replied completely missing the point.

"Not right now you don't" she fired back. "Not while I'm naked on a desk with my husband on top of me."

This time it was Sandy that looked shocked as he looked at her she simply shrugged her shoulders to him. She didn't care. It had been ages since she had had a sexual experience like that with Sandy and she wasn't going to let Jimmy ruin that. Besides she was beginning to crave him, again.

"I'll make my own way to dinner" Jimmy said rather annoyed at Kirsten's witty comments.

"Okay. Could you please close the door on the way out." she said again.

Jimmy stormed out of the room slamming the door hard behind him, then doing the same with the front door. It wasn't until they heard the car leave the drive that Sandy turned back to Kirsten, who was giggling.

"What, is so funny, about that?" he asked a little bemused.

"Nothing I was just thinking that we should get a lock put on that door."

Sandy started giggling too. "you know honey, I have to say I find the way you just handled that very sexy" he said as he placed another butterfly kiss on her neck.

"Oh you do?"

"Hmm hmm"

"Well that's good,. Cause I think I'm ready to prove to you I love you as much…

Kirsten didn't get to finish her sentence before Sandy's lips were once again upon hers.

-

**That's it! Like I said I know Jimmy wasn't there for graduation, but I had to make it fit the timeline and to have him walk in on them around the time he would have been back for Marissa's funeral in indeed just a tad harsh! I'm not that mean.**

**Please leave me a wee review and let me know if you enjoyed or not. X**.


End file.
